sinnerssandwichfandomcom-20200214-history
George Woodman
George Woodman is the current Sheriff of the Greenvale Sheriff's Department. He is dedicated to keeping the peace in Greenvale and tracking down Anna's murderer. However, he has his share of dark secrets. General Information Full Name: George Woodman Alias: Caesar Date of Birth: February 24th, 1964 Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 270lbs Other Occupation: Sheriff of Greenvale Vehicle: Black SUV License Plate: HESTHE1 Relationships Orientation: Gender is not a concern Status: Single Family Mother: Victoria Woodman (Deceased) Father: Harry Woodman (Missing?) "Friends" Emily Wyatt Thomas MacLaine Todd Thorne Personality George is the quintessential small town sheriff: Gruff, No Nonsense, yet trustworthy. He sees himself as the man responsible for solving all of Greenvale’s problems, even with an entire force at his disposal. He is especially taken aback by Anna Graham’s murder and will do anything to bring the one responsible to justice. He prides himself in being an honest by-the-book cop. He has very little tolerance for any sort of shenanigans on the job and even less for witnesses or other investigators trying to jerk him around or showing signs of corruption. This makes him wary of “city cops” and other types such as FBI Agents from out of town. George also sees himself as a protector of Greenvale. As a youth, he was abused by his mother, which caused him to realize that if the strong could overpower the weak, then there would be no law. He seeks his position of power so that it may not be used by people, such as his mother, to rule over the weak through fear and bullying. Although many of Greenvale’s crimes consist of either drunk drivers or brawling teens, he believes that any influence over Greenvale’s safety is his responsibility. George describes himself as a passionate man especially when it comes to women. He can be protective, even overly so, over his female staff in the department, especially Emily. This attitude also extends to many of the female population in Greenvale. Despite his passions, he remains unmarried. In all honesty, most of the above is an act. The real George Woodman is a ruthless, cruel, sadistic man who will do anything and everything to gain, exert and keep power. Anyone that he feels he can control and manipulate, he will do so, either physically, emotionally, mentally, sexually, or a combination of all four. Gender is not a concern for him. He truly believes that power allows him to be right, like his mother over him. George, like many psychopaths, is exceptionally skilled in keeping his darker nature concealed from other unsuspecting people in and outside of Greenvale and only shows hints of his true nature in private. History George Woodman was born February 24th of 1964 to Harry and Victoria Woodman. His childhood was anything but ideal: his father left him at the very early age, leaving a mentally ill Victoria to take care of George. She was very abusive of young George: whenever he did something wrong, whether it be got a bad grade, forgot his table manners, or mentioned his father, she would beat him in many ways. Sometimes, she would beat him regardless, finding an excuse to do so. The worst of her punishments for the boy left scars on him. One time, he came into the house with dirty shoes on. She threw him down and pierced his cheek with her stiletto heels. This cemented the image of her being in power as well as leaving a scar to prove it. The other was the tree punishment. She would strip the boy down and use a tree branch to whip his back repeatedly. While doing so, she would remind him that this hurt the tree more than it hurt him, a lie that he came to believe, because although he hated his mother's abuse, he learned to respect her words and authority. Sometime later, however, her mother was implanted with a red seed, which grew out of her into a Red Tree and caused her to shrivel up and die. All of these events would leave an impact on George's psyche. He believe he was punished because he was weak and in order to succeed, he needed to be strong. His path eventually led him to join the Greenvale Sheriff's Department. During his time there, he worked hard keeping order in Greenvale, earning him both the respect of his peers and many promotions, all the way up to the position of Sheriff. In a way, he was unofficially the mayor of Greenvale in this position and his word was law. George liked it that way: it made sure that Greenvale remained a peaceful and orderly small town. In secret, however, George engaged in darker activities. One day, while out hunting, he shot some deer near the graveyard. However, they still lived. After sneaking up on one and gutting it, he found out why: they had eaten the red seeds. If they were able to give the deer the ability to be immortal, he thought, imagine what they could do for him. He had returned to the Graveyard frequently in secret, harvesting as many as he could. George also gain the love of the MacLaine siblings Thomas and Carol. He used this to his full advantage. He first had them built a secret bondage club for him underneath the Galaxy of Terror. He then would use the two as his personal concubines, satisfying all of his desires and fantasies with them. Whatever George wanted, George got. They loved him too much to refuse and served him faithfully. However, when Emily Wyatt moved to Greenvale, George wanted Emily. He saw her as the Goddess of the city, and with her by his side, he would be complete. However, she had turned him down. Although he respected this in person, this set off an obsession in his mind. He had set up a shrine to her in his basement, complete with photos of her, items she has used or touched and even a dress exactly like the one she likes to wear on her time off. Carol and Thomas were almost useless to him: he only kept them around due to their loyality and as substitutes for Emily. Although they knew this, they loved him too much to care. Recently, he convinced Anna Graham and Becky Ames to join his club. All too willingly, they join the ranks of George's harem, satisfying him like cats in heat. He also discovered the secret to immortality, and the key was the red seeds. With this knowledge, George began preparations for his ascent into becoming immortal. Sometime before the start of the story, George branded his club as a group based loosely off of ancient Rome. He started calling himself Caesar and invited anyone he felt was worthy to join him. Current Story To be completed... Trivia - George's alias and his group name are loosely based off of the character and faction of the same name in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters